This disclosure relates generally to hydrocarbon exploration and production, and in particular, to managing placement of wellbore tubulars and other tools in a borehole to facilitate hydrocarbon exploration and production.
A main borehole may be provided with one or more lateral boreholes which branch from the main borehole and extend the well into one or more directions laterally therefrom. During downhole operations, it may be necessary to separately and selectively enter the main and lateral boreholes with a wellbore tubular. For example, different tubular members, tools or other devices may need to be guided into and out of the main and lateral boreholes.
The principles of the present disclosure are directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations of the existing apparatus and processes for providing access to multiple boreholes in a single well.